


Persuasion (Or How Peter O’Toole Finally Got Harry Potter Laid)

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Harry has a visitor to his office at the Ministry; who could it be? </p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion (Or How Peter O’Toole Finally Got Harry Potter Laid)

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [](http://uniquepov.livejournal.com/profile)[ **uniquepov**](http://uniquepov.livejournal.com/) for the Lip-Locked fest at [](http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd_seasons**](http://hd-seasons.livejournal.com/) 
> 
> Beta: wendypops  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me

Harry Potter was sat at his expansive desk in his office at the Ministry of Magic, engrossed in a dossier detailing the Muggle-Wizard Treaty (Amendments, 2003). It wasn’t particularly exciting, but it needed to be read and re-organised before the meeting with the pompous new Muggle Prime Minister on Tuesday.  _Why couldn’t I have just said ‘no’ when I was asked to run for the Minister of Magic?_  Harry thought. He resisted the urge to slam his head repeatedly against the wood of his desk. 

“Yes, Mildred?” Harry spoke to his secretary absently, without looking up from his desk as he heard the door to his office opening. He was so intent on finishing his work that he didn’t notice the carpet-muffled footsteps making their way towards him. Harry only looked up when he felt the soft lips kissing his mess of hair. The lips lingered for a couple of seconds and the kiss was followed, as always, by a sigh of happiness. The smile that broke across Harry’s face erased any tiredness that lingered.

“You have called me many things in the past, but Mildred _is_ a new one, Harry,” Draco laughed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s strong shoulders. “I think I _could_ eventually begin to like it.”

Harry spun slowly in his chair, catching Draco around the waist and depositing him on his lap. He dropped a quick kiss on the familiar lips and wrapped his arms tighter around Draco.

“Hi, you. Not that I’m not terribly pleased to see you, but why are you here?” Harry asked with a smile.

“It’s six-thirty,” Draco simply stated.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, love. I lost track of time,” Harry muttered, taking a hand from around Draco’s waist to scrub at his face. “I’ve just got to finish up with this paperwork and I’ll be ready to go home.”

“No chance, Minister Potter,” Draco drawled. “You will be coming with me now; all of this can wait until Monday.”

Draco placed his hands on either side of the shaking head showing Harry’s protest and continued.

“We are going away for the weekend, just as you promised. I have everything packed; I’ve even sent the luggage onto the hotel already and taken the bloody cat over to Granger’s. You _will_ be leaving here with me,” Draco finished with a lascivious smile.

“Oh, is that right?” Harry raised an eyebrow at the man on his lap. “And how exactly do you plan on making me go wherever it is we’re going?”

“I have my ways,” Draco whispered as he shifted himself to settle more comfortably on Harry’s lap. “And nice try, but it’s a surprise. You will find out soon enough.”

Harry simply smiled and sat back, a look of pure lust on his face.

Lowering his head, Draco nibbled at the spot under Harry’s ear that was guaranteed to make him purr. Satisfied with the sounds coming from his boyfriend’s mouth, Draco continued in his mission. He slid his mouth along Harry’s jaw line, grazing it slightly with his teeth before placing open-mouthed kisses on his neck. Draco lightly touched Harry’s lips with his own, his tongue sliding out to seek entrance.

He moved to undo more buttons on Harry’s shirt when a small shriek interrupted him.

“I am so sorry, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy,” Mildred McCallagan uttered, her cheeks flaming. “I just came in to tell you that I was leaving for the day. I have to get back to Seth. My husband. Dinner, you know. Late. I’ll just, erm, go.”

The demure woman backed out of the office, shutting the door firmly behind her.

The two men still entwined on the chair looked at each other for a second and then burst out laughing.

“I think we scarred the poor woman,” Harry said once he had got his breath back.

“Again,” Draco added, a slight blush colouring his own cheeks.

Harry picked up his wand off the desk and waved it at the door. _“Silencio! Colloportus!”_

Draco nodded in approval, his face returning to its normal pallor.

“I think you were in the middle of something,” Harry whispered, undoing the forgotten buttons of his shirt and displaying his chest.

“Mm-hm.” Draco agreed. He tangled one hand in Harry’s hair and placed another flat against the offered skin. He yanked Harry’s head forward and attacked his mouth once more, swallowing the delicious noises the dark-haired man was making.

Their tongues fought for dominance; teeth scraped against swollen lips; their hands roamed all over each other’s body. The flush reappeared on Draco’s face as an answering one flashed over Harry’s.

They moved together as their cocks hardened painfully against their trousers, Harry lifting his hips as Draco pushed down to create the glorious friction they needed.

Harry pulled away from Draco and once again grabbed his wand. With a quick swish, Draco’s jumper was ripped into pieces and the ruined cashmere dropped to the floor.

“Harry!” Draco groaned. “That was _another_ new one. They _do_ come off so easily – without the need to brutally shred them apart.”

“I’ll buy you as many jumpers as you want,” Harry grumbled while trying to wrestle Draco out of his shirt. “Fuck this.” He ripped at the shirt, sending buttons flying in all directions.

“And you’ll be buying me some more shirts?” Draco laughed, shrugging off the remaining cotton.

Harry simply smirked and turned his attention to Draco’s neck, kissing and nibbling down until he reached the dark nipples. He placed his mouth over one and sucked. Hard.

Draco hummed in appreciation, writhing on Harry’s lap as his boyfriend continued licking, sucking and biting all over his torso.

“Mmm, up you get,” Harry said breathlessly, slipping his own shirt off and enjoying the reactions he was eliciting.  
He did as he was told, placing his hands behind him on the desk and pulling himself up. Draco crossed his legs when Harry moved to unbuckle his belt and simply shook his head at Harry’s questioning look.

“You want this?” Draco asked Harry with a smile, gesturing towards his lap. “You’ll have to come and get it.”

Draco Disapparated.

...................................................................................................................................

  
“Why you little tease!” Harry cried on Apparating into his and Draco’s house. Harry had taken ten seconds to get over the shock of his boyfriend disappearing mid-snog, picked up his wand and left for home.

“Draco?” Harry called out after looking around at the empty hallway. “Draco, where are you?” He popped his head around the living room door, and was shocked to see no fire burning away.

 _’Draco always has a fire going,’_ he thought. _Stupid Muggle heating systems; there is nothing wrong with a good fire,_ he remembered Draco uttering once or twice. A day.

Still topless, Harry felt the cold that invaded the room in the absence of the roaring flame.

 _Bloody bugger is right!_   


Harry ran up the stairs to the master bedroom, the thought of Draco waiting for him naked on their bed renewing his erection quite effectively.

After flinging open the door, the first thing that Harry noticed was the fucking _cold_. No fire, no Draco. The only thing Harry found was a scrap of paper lying on Draco’s pillow.

 _Harry_

 _I told you, you’ll have to come and get me. I’m at the hotel._

 _Okay, I’ll take pity on you and give you a clue. Go downstairs and look in the film player._

 _Waiting,_

 _Draco x_

Harry once again ran for the stairs and skidded into the living room.

 _Shit!_ he thought. _I should have grabbed a jumper._

Falling to his knees in front of the television, Harry pressed the eject button.

“Lawrence of Arabia?” he blurted out loud. “What the fuck?”

It was his favourite film, but it didn’t make any sense! How was that going to tell him where his bloody boyfriend was? Draco didn’t even like the bloody film!

Harry turned the disc over in his hand and noticed the writing scribbled on the shiny surface. A moment of anger at Draco defiling his things was overshadowed by the actual note itself.

 _Nothing? I’ll give you another clue._

 _I’m somewhere that will never look the same twice._

Underneath, in much smaller writing, were three magical words.

  
  
_Just ask Granger._   
  


Harry was gob-smacked for a full minute before he turned on the spot and Apparated to Ron and Hermione’s small house.

...................................................................................................................................

  
“Bloody hell, mate! I thought you were going away with Malfoy? And do I want to know why you’re half-naked?”

Harry looked at his best friend’s faintly green face and uttered one word.

“Hermione?”

Harry blanched at the sight of the green being replaced with purple, shook himself and quickly held his hands up in surrender.

“Draco said to ask Hermione for help,” he quickly amended. “Besides Ron – I’m gay, remember? I have sex with Draco Malfoy on a regular basis.” Harry held in the laughter that bubbled at the growing look of horror on Ron’s face.

“Alright, alright. You can stop now. Point made,” Ron said, the green tinge returning. “She’s in the study.”

“Thanks, Ron,” Harry uttered as he rushed to see his other best friend.

...................................................................................................................................

  
“Harry, I have no idea where Draco booked you into for this weekend. I don’t know why he told you to ask me. Start from the beginning.” She paused to take in his undressed state. “Well, maybe not the _actual_ beginning.”

Harry told her everything. Well, _nearly_ everything. Hermione’s eyes brightened on seeing the DVD, and she spun in her chair to face her second desk.

“It’s a puzzle, and you know how much I love a puzzle!” Hermione said excitedly, turning on the computer and typing quickly.

Harry slumped into the spare chair as Hermione speed-read whatever she had brought up on the screen.  
“Why _do_ you love that film so much?” Hermione asked suddenly.

“Not you, too! We all have our favourites. I don’t ask _you_ about your obsession with that bloody vampire film.” Harry groused, holding up his hands in protest.

“No,” Hermione interrupted, laughing. “I need to know.”

“Oh,” Harry stammered. “It’s such a beautiful film: the music, the costumes, and the scenery.”

“Aha!” Hermione cried in triumph. “Does Draco know this?”

“Of course he does – we’ve watched it together many times.”

Hermione pressed a button and handed Harry the sheet that flew out of the printer. Harry simply raised an eyebrow at Hermione without reading a word.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake!” Hermione took the sheet from Harry, a familiar look of exasperation on her face. She read aloud. “While much of the filming took place abroad, some of the scenes were shot amongst the sand dunes of Merthyr Mawr, South Wales.”

Harry stood up and bounded over the desk to hug his genius friend.

“Thank you!” Harry uttered, already turning towards the door.

“Harry!” Hermione called, throwing a woollen object at him. “Borrow Ron’s jumper, it can get awfully cold and windy out there.”

“Thanks! Say ‘bye to Ron for me!” Harry threw on the scratchy jumper, cheerfully waved, and turned on the spot.

...................................................................................................................................

  
“What the hell are you wearing?” was the first thing Harry heard after reappearing at the nearest Apparition point to the dunes.

Harry turned to face his boyfriend, who was lounging against the wall, fully dressed, smirk in place.

“Have you been having fun?” Harry asked Draco, advancing on the lithe form in front of him. “You bloody tease. Do _not_ leave me like that again.”

“I simply had to ensure you left the office,” Draco replied. “Mission accomplished! It took you long enough though. I notice you did require the services of Granger,” he added, pointing to the maroon jumper with the orange badge embroidered on the breast.  
Harry laughed and held a hand out. Draco took it instantly before finding himself being quite thoroughly snogged. Draco tangled his hands into Harry’s hair while Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco’s waist once more.

“Thank you, this is perfect,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. “You are a big softie and I can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be.”

Draco smirked and pulled Harry away from the Apparition Point. “You haven't seen _anything_ yet.”


End file.
